A new world
by jewalsleeper
Summary: It's a storie about a sick girl that was found on the streets of tokyo, and a sick captain that was assigned to pick he up and take her back to the soul society. pleace read i did'nt do so well with summarie the storie is much better;
1. a new world

**hello everyone again this is yuukikrein Im finally writing my second fic, thoughs of you who have read my first fic should know that I'm taking a tiny break from it because i need more ideas on how to go about it. resently I have told eveyone that read the authors note that I was starting a second fic that is a family/romance mainly a inoue/ ukitake fic, though later the pairing may change, reason being. If you really think about it both orihime and ukitake would be a great Father/ Daughter pairing though the idea of him being a adoptive father for her. Dont worrie the fic will still have a normal plot. other then that enjoy.**

**P.S I do not own any of the characters of bleach.**

**ukitakes pov **

Captain ukitake was resting in his champers. His illness had made him collapse from exhaustion. The soul sociaty had been busy lately, and he had no time to rest. Ontop of that head captain yamamoto had apointed the sick captain to patrol the rukon district i hope to fine a mad man, who had be slaughtering souls all over the area. ukitake wa appointed to leave as soon has Unohana's medision had started to work.

Unfortunatly for him though he was assigned to do it alone, which dident make sense to him. Suddenly ukitake was broken from his thoughts when he heard the raking at his door.

"Come in." he called. He turned and saw hinatoro

" excuse me sir, i did't mean to disturb your rest." replied The shinigami.

"Its quite fine, i was awake to begin with, now what is it that you need?" he asked. He could see that the boy was quite shy, and he chuckled at that. It was'nt surprising that he was mot of the captain's always go alittle overboard with their position, it was also quite common for the fourth squad to be harassed by the other squad.

" um... well... you see sir the captain had asked me to tell you that head captain, had changed his mind about you going over to the rukon district, and instead wants you to go to the human world and retrive a human girl, the girl's time seems to be up."

" A human girl you say, so you know how young?"

"yes sir, the girl is around the age of five."

At this the captain was angry, he could'nt belive that somtething like this could happen to such a young girl.

when he looked up, he realized that his ritsu had flair and frightened the poor boy.

" don't worrie" he said " unlike some of the captains i wound take my anger out on you, you can rest easily."

" ye--yes sir"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Orihimes pov**

A five year old girl had been living on the streets for as long a she could remember, she did'nt know how or when she had gotten there. All she knew was that she dident have much time left.

The only things that she ever made friends with where the cats on the streets and the ghosts that came to visit regularily. Yes ohihime could see ghosts, one of the reason that it could be is that she is close to dieing her self. She did'nt eat any food, except for the scraps that would come from gabage cans, but unfortunaly for her its had cost her greatly, along with the food she had also gain an infection as well, fatal one. She had found this out from a death doctor that often visits her.

Thing that they dident know though is how fast it could spread. Orihime had been suffering pains that made her wish that she could die, and that was what she was afraid of, death.

A few days later the poor girl had lost the use of her legs, and along with her legs went he ability to eat. The dead doctor new that she was still fighting to live, she was still clinging desprately to life, a life that did everything in its power to do her harm. No matter how much her told her that she needed to let go, so still smiled and stubbornly said that she couldent let go.

Im.... still waiting... i havent lived long enough yet, i havent seen the world yet, i havent sang my song yet... that... that is what i want.... that is all that i want..." she cryed, she smiled with the tears in her eyes, the pain was too much, so she dident speak and after that day she couldent speak.

Suddenly someone had walked up to her she did'nt know who that somebody was, since she lost the will to lift her head even an inch. The pain was just so great that she just knew that it was'nt wise or else she knew that the fight that she was strongly fighting for, would be lost, and she dident want to lose.

since she couldent use her limbs or her head, she moved her eyes, but it dident help much since she was lying on her side.

The man knelt down and lifted her to see him but her vision became blurry.

oh how desperatly she wanted to see him, but it dident matter when suddenly the man spoke softly to her. The voice put her at ease, so much so that she dident notice that pain, and the man said

" you've been suffering for a while no hav'nt you, both your body and you soul. this world hasent treated you too kindly has it, but you need not suffer anymore, surrender to the fight that you fought so bravely and deperatly, and when you wake you will be able to sing once again, rest now young child, your body may be dead but when you wake your soul will be a new, and i promise that when we meet again we will be together in peace."

And with thoughs long word the child whispered "thank you sir"

when ukitake heard though words something had click inside him, that told the captain what he needed to do, he wanted to care for her when they got to the soul society.

****************************************************************************************************************

**thank you for reading the first chapter and please tell me what you think, in the mean time i will get working onthe next chapter of both stories. ;})**


	2. i found you

**AN: hello again this is yuukikrien, sorry for not updating I've been so busy, just last weekend i went to the anime north convention, and let me tell you i have never seen so many cosplayers in my life, and sooo many talented artest too. I Loved it so much, that im going next year. i gonna be over the top lolita! any ways back to story! :}**

I found you

" i need to find her, she might be suffering out there!" ukitake yelled. As soon as orihime died ukitake franticly went to the soul society to find the girl. Ukitake wanted he to be in the safest place possible. It was the right thing to do then making her suffer more then she already did. She deserved that much. He was'nt about to let her have a horrible time here too. There for he desided to raise her himself.

At the moment ukitake was in the rukon district looking for her, and was panicking. Ontop of that he was sick once again. coughing ukitake desided to check the worst parts first, since that was where the panicking was centered.

He checked gang houses, allies, even houses. All he knew was that he needed to find her, he did'nt care about his sickness, finding her was his top priority period. ukitake was about to leave the area and desided to take the river since he had'nt gone that way in a long time.

As he walked he had seen what looked like a heep on cloth on the shore,and desided to look, something told him inside to look, maybe instinct. So he want. Then he saw her, there was the little girl, though she looked like she was low on ritsue. She must have fallen unconsious.

Relived was an understatement. Ukitake felt like he could cry from relief. Now that he had found her he was able to give her a better beginning to life. She deserved that much, more then that. She deserve a place to call home rather then the streets. _" a family, I will be her family, I'll be her father, I'll adopt her. if that is what she wants. but first she needs treatment. She's weak, and needs strength." he thought._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Orihime felt like she was moving on a cloud. She did'nt want to wake from her dream, she was scared to.

" wake up little one" there was that voice, like an angel. _" Am i in heaven?" _she thought

"you don't need to be afraid, i'm here" and that statement she had to wake up.

She slowly opened up her eyes, and there he was the man that saved her "god" she said softly.

The man laughed softly " no, im not, i wish i was. but im not, though to you i might be the closest think there is. little one do you see me?" he asked, such a gental voice. She felt dazed, and could'nt help but reach to touch his face.

The man looked stuned at first, but then smiled softly. "sir, thank you for saving me, how do i repay you?" she asked.

He chuckled " you don't need to repay me, though i do want to ask if you'll be my daughter. i want to raise you. Not out of pity but because, i feel that this is not the place for you. You deserve more."

" yes, thank you sir"

"no need for thanks"

And with that She feel asleep.

"i finally found you"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**AN: Ok that is the next chappie, took me two hours. just to let you know this fic is based on happening in real life. Kids all over the world die from decease, and under nurishment. Kid are abandoned and abused by parents, or are orphans. ppl come too late, and the child never leaves that cage, i ask that any one that read this storie under stand that, ( not say you are) if you are in a good family, be greatful for what you have because if you are like me, some dont get that privalage. so please if someone around you is im a abusive sitation, help them. evey one deserves a chance to live. **_**Yuukikrien:}**_


	3. sometimes a bear takes to you

Sometimes the bear takes to you

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Oh she is so cute!!!!" cried matsumoto.

Ukitake was in the process of introdusing his new daughter at the captains meeting when hitsugya, and his vice captain walked in. it did'nt take long until Oihime was noticed by the bubbly woman.

"what's her name?!"

"SHUT UP, MATSUMOTO!"

"Aw, but captain, are'nt you glad that there's a person smaller then you? it has to be rare!

(pulse) " m-a-t-s-u-m-o-t-o, one more word and you will have a centery of paper work, with no breaks Except for eating and going to the bathroom!"

" eek, y-yes s-sir"

"anyways please continue, sorry for the intruption. you may continue captain ukitake."

"well as i was saying before i have desided to take this girl into my costedy, and raise her as my own. Every body this is Orihime, my new daughter. Please treat her with much kindness. with what i have witnessed in both worlds. They have not treated her well, and made her suffer greatly. i wish to protect her as well as care for her. I feel she deserves this more then anything."

"well it's great and all but what about your health, i'd think that this was ok but you can bearly even make it to the captains ,meeting let alone the rarety of you being able to go to the human world without a setback is this really ok?" Said Shunsui

"yes i took this in to consideration as well, my health may be a problem . but it saddens me more about the fact that orihime has'nt even had the life she wanted, and the little time i had to get to know her she was weak but something in the back of my mind told me that if i did'nt do this that i would be pained greatly as well." explained Ukitake.

"Well hell I say go for it. i mean, not every day do you see little kids within these walls except for yachiru. Hand hell zenpatchi on the other hand raises her and.....you know what i don't know what to say."

They all turn to the scared captain thinking that there was some thing not right about him having a child.

"What is there something wrong with me taking care of a child?"

"NO" they all said " nothing at all!" at that same time they thought ' yeah there's something definitly wrong with this picture'

"u-um e-xcuse me?" said orihime. Every one turned to look at her, and she gasps and hids under ukitakes leg.

*chuckle* "it's ok, sweety they won't hurt you." *glare* "will you."

"No!"

then before ukitake could go any farther, byakuya pickes orihime up and smiles. orihime gasps and looks at him surprised, but then hugs byakuya. Every one looked up at him as if he just exploded in front of them and then...... "WHAT!?"

"I'm guessing you guys are more then surprised by this encounter. let me explain it clearly, and i will only say it once, so listen carefully.

**Flash back**

byakuya was walking in his garden when he saw what looked like a heep in the middle of his flower bed. He desided to look alittle closer, and as he did so he heard what sounded like crying.

He was puzzled at the sound and desided to pick it up, only to get a bigger suprise to see a little girl with auburn hair looking at him, a little more then scared.

"well what do we have here?" he said.

At the sound of the mans voice the little girl tried to hid, by scrunching up in to a ball. The man could'nt help but to chuckle and hug her closer.

_**A little while later**_

"so child tell me how you got here."

"i was looking for my daddy. i looked all over the place and ended here in your garden. im sorry if i disturbed you."

"its quite all right"

"u-um, this may be a little forward but i really think i should head back."

"all right, but becarefull if it where anyone else you probably would'nt be here.

"y-yes sir, U-um can i ask you a Question?"

"Sure"

"if we meet again can i hug you?"

byakuya thought for a moment

"well i dont see the problem in doing it but why may i add"

"well you see sir, you really warm"

surprised at what she said all the man could do was stare at her blankly as she left.

**Flash forward.**

"and that is how it happened" said byakuya

And every one staired at them bug eyed.

Awhile later

it was night and ukitake was setting up his chambers for sleep earlier he had desided that they would sleep together since he was pritty sure that orihhime was scared of such a big place.

" ok orihime, the futon is set, are you ready for bed?"

"yes daddy" she walked up to the bed.

" ok, climb in" He said softly

"yes sir"

as she climbed in, the father climbed in the other side, and pulled the covers over them.

" so how did you like to day"

" it was fun that one tall man in the spicky hair was funny" ukitake chuckled

"yes he is intresting to say the least." he said.

"yeah i liked him."

"thats good, he'll be suprised to hear he has a fan."

"*yawn* yeah" orihime said sleeply

Ukitake pulled the cover over her and pulled her close. " alright go to sleep little one and it you need anything i right here."

" yes daddy"

and in ukitakes mind he said a little poem...

_As the wind blows and the heart breaks _

_lean on me, and i will be there for you._

_As you fall i will catch you hold you close._

_i will hold you high, higher then the highest_

_mountains. we are bouned together._

_and here we are, we will fly _

_high the the sky, hear my prayer._

_let us, be safe together always._

_i love you, my daughter._

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**So i liked writing this chapter because i got to imagin some intresting tid bits like the tuking in bed and matsumotos bubbly personality. so far i think of this story and its character in my situations,so it fun. i know that the grammer and spelling it'nt that great but please bear withmore it that aspect. i will be more busy now more then ever im working for a play company. and have to stay there until 11:00 so spare me and keep believing in me i will try to write when i have time. also i just turn seventeen on the thirteenth. Yuukikrein :}**


	4. we are the same

**I'm so happy that people like my storie i got 2 reviews already, im phyced to continue with it to tell you the truth im having so much fun with this storie, that i might make it long . and all of the chapters a purly from my mind i dont have it written any where. i plan to continue with my other storie as well, though that one is the complete opposite of this one and based on the memories of oihime i'm also thinking of blending the storie as a whole though with different characters. like i said im phsyced to be working on it. :}  
**

**##############################################################################**

**"well hello hinatoro!" said captain ukitake**

**"wah!..... oh h-hello sir. excuse me for my rudeness." the boy said as he turned around. he saw orihime hiding shyly behind her father.**

**"Awwww..... she's so cute!" **

**"Oh don't i know it! i wanted to introduce her to you, her name is orihime she's my daughter. i was thinking that i could have her learn from you, i'm kind of worried about asking unohana she's kind of frightening when it comes to being a teacher."**

**" you want **_**me **_**to teach her? i don't know sir, are you sure?"**

**"i trust you, im pretty sure that if not under presure you could so a good job at it."**

**Orihime looked at the boy, he looked so gental to her almost as a brother with his new born sister. All of a sudden she jumped on him and said " daddy can he be my brother? he looks so gental! i like him!"**

**"ha ha Well i don't have a problem with it" ukitake said cheerfully" looks like she's in good hands!"**

**hinatoru looked at ukitake and then looked at orihime and smiled he never thought about being a big brother nor did he think about the fact that his would be so openly welcome in to a family, and a gental one like that. The thought toutched him so much that he cryed.**

**"thank you so much sir i will accept your kind offer" **

**"no need to thank me, im dont this as a gift for you hard work, and for making my daughter feel so safe"**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**mean while around a corner was unohana gentaly smiling as she thought. 'you finally are accepter for who you are hinaturo, use this oprotunity to become stonger'**

**##############################################################################**

**"daddy that man was really nice"**

**"i agree, that boy works hard at what he does so treat him kindly orihime, he is part of our family now"**

**"yes sir"**

**as they where walking back to that 13th squad ukitake stopped and turn to pick up orihime and said " from know on you can look at the the sky from a higher place,i wont allow you to feel pain any more, even if you are still weak i'll keep healing you until you are strong as your father. this is my vow to you never forget that, and never forget the time we first meet because that was the time that i became to love you as a father. Also never feel like you have to be so formal, my deer in my eyes family should not have to bow for use formalitys because we are the same"**

**With those word orhime hugged her father and said "thank you and feel alseep.**

**ok i know it short but, i have a busy schedual and have to go so where so in the mean time keep looking forward to new chapter and keep reviewing , also ideas are welcome, and names are welcome for the furture romance. thank you :}**


	5. i will always come running back to you

**Sorry for taking so long to update I've been really busy lately with work. many of you may already be awear that i have put a holdn dreams of you, i have decided that i would work at a slower pace, i and of you to wait diligently for my to up date. also i've been lacking in the disclaimer, so i do not own bleach, never did and honestly don't wan't to. not in a bad way either.**

**I will always come running back into daddy's arms**

_**"WAAAAA WAAAA" **_

_A baby cries during the cold night. Scared and alone, with no sign that her parent where around. forcing her to die alone, in the cold cold winter._

_out in the moon light she hears a howl, it scares her more , and she starts crying more. _

____________________________________________________________________________________

_* little one you need to wake, please I'm here*_

*** gasp*  
**

Orihime wake with tears in her eyes, and starts to cry.

"Shhhhhhh, it alright im right hear nothings going to happen to you, it was just a bad dream."

said ukitake in a soft voice.

It had become a habit for Orihime to sleep with her father. They both knew that she was still not strong enough to sleep on her own. There fore orihime slept in ukitakes room. ( **don't even start you pervs, she's five! B( **)

She always had nightmares about her past that frightened her, but her father would always wake her up to comfort her before they became worse. Ukitake knew that she was always having dreams about her past, and knew that, to her it felt like she was there again. So he would try to wake her so that it would'nt hurt her.

" are you ok now?" the captain said

" yes, but im scared to go back to sleep."

" it's ok I'm here, you can go to sleep, i have you safe here in my arms.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Orihime's pov**

I've been living with my daddy for ten months and, daddy and i could'nt been any closer. Though I have nightmares, Im completly happy with my life. every night i go and cuddle with him, then every day we stay together, i love my daddy.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Ukitake**

Orihime follows me like a babby chick, she is always with me, and when she can't be hinaturo is there. The subordinates have taken a liking to her also. Though she still would rather be with me, or hinaturo, it's her way for coping.

Every other night it seems that Orihime has alot of nightmares. I know this because she tries to hide subconsiously, in my arms. Therefore i try to sooth her and wake her. Also before we go to bed Orihime likes when i rub her back and sing to her, then when shes asleep i watch her.

The other captians wonder if i ever get sick of Orihime being around me, honestly i don't. I find her to like a ray of sunshine, or like a nice summer breeze. She is both relaxing, and warm. Not at all trubblesome, and not at all hard to take care of. It like seeing Zaraki, and yuchiru. ( i still find it amazing, you would'nt think that a guy like him would be able to take care of a child, with him fight crazy, loud, and bloodlusty personality. but i guess their time together, lost in the rukon makes up for it.).

__________________________________________________________________________________

Normal

"daddy, i have a song for you , rongiku Helped make it for me!"

"OOOOOOOOOO, how fun, how about you sing it to me?" said the cheery captain

"I can't i need rongiku, she's getting yelled at buy her captain. something about making lutendent abari, and ikaku wear lingere's and tring to bet them that they can seduse zaraki." she said

" oh, dear. so today she want them decapitated, lovely, and i really like abari too. I should so tell Biakuya that he'll be needing a new lutendent, beside's i want to hear you sing." said the captain.

" ok"

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder**_

_**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger**_

_**May you never take one single breath for granted**_

_**God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed**_

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**_

_**Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens**_

_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**_

_**I hope you dance, I hope you dance**_

_**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance**_

_**Never settle for the path of least resistance**_

_**Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'**_

_**Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'**_

_**Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter**_

_**When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider**_

_**Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**_

_**I hope you dance, I hope you dance**_

_**I hope you dance, I hope you dance**_

_**(Time is a wheel in constant motion, always rolling us along**_

_**Tell me who wants to look back on their years**_

_**And wonder, where those years have gone)**_

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**_

_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens**_

_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**_

_**Dance, I hope you dance**_

_**I hope you dance, I hope you dance**_

_**I hope you dance, I hope you dance**_

_**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along**_

_**Tell me who wants to look back on their years**_

_**And wonder where those years have gone) **_

"wow, thankyou, dear i loved it" expressed ukitake, he was amazed that she came up with that for him.

"your welcome, i want you to know daddy that no matter what i will always come runnin g back into daddys arms weather, angry, sad of happy."

" and i"ll alway's have my arms wide open to hold you close weather sad, angry, or happy." he said smiling.

**"With Arms Wide Open"**

**Well I just heard the news today**

**It seems my life is going to change**

**I closed my eyes, begin to pray**

**Then tears of joy stream down my face**

**With arms wide open**

**Under the sunlight**

**Welcome to this place**

**I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**

**With arms wide open**

**Well I don't know if I'm ready**

**To be the man I have to be**

**I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side**

**We stand in awe, we've created life**

**With arms wide open**

**Under the sunlight**

**Welcome to this place**

**I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**

**Now everything has changed**

**I'll show you love**

**I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**

**With arms wide open**

**I'll show you everything ...oh yeah**

**With arms wide open..wide open**

**If I had just one wish**

**Only one demand**

**I hope he's not like me**

**I hope he understands**

**That he can take this life**

**And hold it by the hand**

**And he can greet the world**

**With arms wide open...**

**With arms wide open**

**Under the sunlight**

**Welcome to this place**

**I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**

**Now everything has changed**

**I'll show you love**

**I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**

**With arms wide open**

**I'll show you everything..oh yeah**

**With arms wide open....wide open **

_**(hope you like, thanks):}) yuuki krien**_


	6. fear

_**Hello, hello, hello, again lately i've been really busy and have'nt updated in along time, so sorry for that her is the next chapter. i do not own any on the characters in the anime or the manga of bleach chao :} yuukikrein.**_

**ukitake's pov**

As i live with my daughter i am know noticing somethings about her. some of which can be quite frightening to say the least. I don't know maybe it's just my being an overly protective father, or just the though of how Weak she still is.

For instince, orihime is now developing a fear of not being protected enough, and now have a very complex sleeping schedual that she follows. Mind you i do not order her to do naything she dos'nt want to, so putting her on it had nothing to do with me.

the why it works is that she trys to imitate being held in a warm hold of which i often give her by, curling up in over three heavy blankets in to that of a cacoon.

this is what frightens me because not only doss she do it in the winter, but the summer a well.

i have to stop it before it goes out of hand.

______________________________________________________________________________

**normal pov.**

It's three o'clock in the morning and ukitake gets up for his normal round of checking on orihime to make sure she was alright.

a month ago orihime had told her father that she didn't want to burden him with sleeping with him every night, even though they both knew that she was'nt ready, they both desided to give it a thouht, and try it under the conditions that if it become too uncomfortible then she would remain with her father until she was old enough to try it again.

when he got there he had scenced the heat from her and panicked. The captain rushed over to feel how warm she was, only to fine her over heated.

Ukitake rushed to the bathroom to turn on some cold water, then ran to get orihime. after he put her in the tube he rinsed her with the cold water then put her in lighter clean clothes, then put her next to him in bed.

______________________________________________________________________________

**orhime's pov**

dad had told me that i had been over heated a couple nights ago. He also told me that i was'nt going to sleep alone until i was alittle older. but knew that and was about to tell him in the first place. it's fine though cuz i know that dad will protect me from harm.

its been almost a month since i've had the chance to speak to byakuya, i wonder when ill see him again. he had went on a mission to the human world to stop a malisious hallow who was killing off the living as well as the dead. i hop he comes back ok.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**the next day**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dad has fallen ill today, he woke up this morning coughing up blood, i panicked because i'v never seen this before. dad has never told me about things like this because he does'nt want me to worrie. so i ran to the fourth squad to get help. i couldent stop the tears from forming in my eyes, if anything where to happen to my father then i dont know what i'd do, he is the closest thing i have to a father and i don't want anything to take him away.

when i got to the gates of the fouth division i was imedeatly stoped by the guards up front.

"hey what are you doing her shrimp?!" said the guard, i gave him a glare, i dont like being called short, and i wont take it from them.

"sir, instead of insulting me i suggest you take a good look at you self in a mirror, becausde you look like a bunch smelly trash.

"what did you say!?" " your asking for it shorty"

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY FATHER IS SICK AND NEEDS TREATMENT, YOU STANDING THERE INSULTING ME, IS CAUSING MY FATHER ANOTHER SECOND OF HIS LIFE, SO SHUT THE HELL UP, BEFORE I GET HIM TO KICK YOU ASS WHEN HE GETS BETTER! aND ALSO MY FATHER IS A CAPTAIN,. SO I DARE YOU TO COMFRONT HIM!" I yelled i couldent believe that they had the never so insult me for nothing. i did'nt even do anything!

" THATS IT!" the guard raised his sword, and i got ready for my last breath, but it did'nt come. i looked up and there was byakuya with his sword blocking the attack.

"if you wan't to live i suggest you stand down. i thought you people where supposed to help the need, not attack them, as soon as they come for it" he said in his cold voice." how dear you strike a child when you started the fight! now go get your captain we will dicusse your place."

" Y-YES SIR!" the guard said together, and they when to get unohana, byakuya turned to me, and i started to cry.

"sir, i don't know what to do daddies sick, and he keeps coughing up blood he needs help! please hes the only thing i have to a father!" i cryed, byakuya picked me up and said

" there is no need to cry you've been strong enough to stand up to those men, brave to come her by you self for the fear of loosing somone close to you, but i think what is most important is that no matter how alone you may feel you must know that there are so many people that are willing to help, so when you are scared all you need to do is to let them take that burden away they will understand. think of fear as being a way to make your soul stronger not weaker." he said in a soft voice. no matter what people say, i found yet another person that i can hold near me, i realize that im not along.

unohana seemed to have heard because in a matter of hours daddy was up again.

"orihime! i so sorry i did'nt mean to frighten you," he said he was crying." i just did'nt want you to worrie, i want you to know a life with out pain,"

i ran into my daddies arm but as soon as i did that there was an odd light, that emitted from us, the light was blue and was very beautiful, but also a little frightening....

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**so anyone want to guess whats happening? review and give your thoughts, this story is about to heat up and move so stay tight a wait for the next chaper. in the mean time hears a little preview for the next chapter!**_

_**" it seem that her powers are awakening and starting to unfold, but i have never seen such strong power, the power that she hold rivals my own" said the head captain.**_

_**stay tuned!**_


	7. frightening yet soothing

_**hey every body here is the next chapter of a new world, i hae'nt had much reviews i guess not alot of people see the appeal of ukitake and orihime even if they are father and daughter, well i wont let that disencourage me. i hope that this chapter goes really well, i hopeing to make it really long, so that it can explain things better. i want to point a few things out before i begin. **_

_**i do use wordpad therefore it does ont have a spell check, so sorry if there are grammer/ spelling mistakes.**_

_**the pairing was inspired by both the conditions of abused and neglected children, as well as my long time inspiration for ukitake.**_

_**there are not alot for "straight" stories that that have been published that are regularly maintain in the ukitake pairings, and other stories that i've been intrested in.**_

_**and yes the stories will be merged in to one big storie so if you have no idea what im talking about i would like it if you read my other storie that if on hold until i can catch the other story up to that time line. if you have any suggestions on how i can do that then i would be more then happy the hear from you there for looking for word the the reviews.**_

_**this storie will in fact be a long storie so in you are loyal and follow throught with it it wont be so long, there have been stories that have been over 100 chapters that after the first few chapter you start to get tired of reading it, my chapters will not me that long, when it is completed and you followed through you can review and state what you liked about the storie and can give info on new stories you would like to see.**_

_**dont be shy on the reviews if you had a problem with anything on the story the say so, just as long as its not an insult, feel free to write really long reviews i dont get alot of email most is spam, so feel free to write. **_

**now back to work i don't now own bleach and i really don't want to, in a good way. happy reading! yuukikrein :}**

_**frightening yet soothing power**_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

the power shoot out like a bullet, and consumed her father in bright blue light, it was amazing how much came out for that small body of hers. After awhile the power started to fade leaving a small light blue glow radiating off on their bodies. everyone was amazed to say the least.

when the power finally faded orihime collapsed in her fathers arms. She was wornout, and soon went to sleep.

"what the hell was that" said captain hitsuguya, he came shortly after ukitake woke. the sight had him down to his knees panting from the spiritual pressure that was there. Not often do you see the young man brought to his knees.

"i have no idea what that was, but that was some power, it rivals that of even the head captain i would think, if you saw those two in a battle who do you think would win?" said shunsui how also arrived after the sick captain woke up.

"who can you think such a thing when she's only five?!" said nanao, she arrived with her captain, to make sure he kept from causing trubble. she was also on her knees only more tired then the tenth captain, she was ready to pass out from the shock.

" i won't let her faceoff against him, he may be old but if he found out about the he would surely kill you for talking like that."

nanao had taken a liking in the girl, she felt happy when ever she saw the girl, she was truely a bright light in the darkness.

" uktitake are you going to say something? she is your daughter." asked shunsui.

"sh-she healed the sickness." he studdered in shock

"......."

they all looked at him blankly then-

"WHAT?"

unohana hurried over to his to check.

mean while ukitake was staring at the fainted girl in his arms.

"Its true he is in fact healed from his illnes." she said amazed, she could never figure out how to do it before, and her was a five -year old, and cleared it as if there was never one in the first place.

for the second time that night ukitake shed his tears, he had every reason to be greatfull to the girl in his arm, and could possibly think of a way to repay her and even if his did he did'nt think that orihime would approve of the reward, she was just too sweet to take anything from him.

but still this time he had to repay her for saving his life, he did'nt care that she had that emence power, he was worried mind you, but he also knew that, that same power saved his life and mybe could save many more.

For right now all he can do is wait until she wakes up.

______________________________________________________________________________

it had been an hour and Orihime was finally waking up from the exhusted energy, for a few moments she could'nt get up and felt heavy all over. so she looked to the side and saw her father sleeping right next to her. she had so many questions to ask her father but desided against it until he woke up.

orihime still felt grawgy and desided to fall back to sleep.

a little while later orihime woke up to ukitake watching her, and smiled at him

"hi daddy"

"hello dear"

"how long have i been asleep?"

"well i just woke up my self so ill have to find out"

"daddy?" now she had the chance to ask him.

"what happend to me? all i remember was a bright blue light and then darkness"

"you fainted from spirit exhustion"

"oh"

"i wanted to thank you" the captain said

"for what?"

"for saving my life, you cured my illness"

" oh, your welcome daddy" orihime said.

______________________________________________________________________________

"this is unbelievable, this girls power is rivaled to my own" said the head captain.

"we must protect that power from the hands of evil, for know we will have to watch and see the full extent of it."

this power was both frightening and soothing, that of a healer, and a protecter.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**so you like? i worked hard and it took a little long but it was also fun too. tell me you thought on it.**


	8. dont leave me

**so sorry about the lack of updates i had problems with my health, and have been in the hospital so no i did not abandon the story, so sorry.**

**i do not own any or the characters, nor do i own any of the song that are in here.**

**well enough chichat ill get to that story**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**dream**

**The last that ever she saw him, **

standing in a room scared and frighted all she could hear in the darkness was the sound of swords clashing in the distance. All she could think about was how to keep calm and _not _worrie.

_he'll be all right please let him be all right, his the only family i have. please_

That was all she could do in her mind was pray that he would win and come back to her. In her mind, praying, _pleding_ for him to come back. _daddy!_

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow,**

There was a dark moon this night bright, full and _dangerous. _

To sound in the night, not even the wind was blowing. a figure was all you could see moving.

**He passed on worried and warning,**

Slowly and quietly the man crepted into the room, where to two figures slept peacefully. taking the girl from her fathers arms.

_big mistake._

The girl instantly opened her eyes and screamed

The man tried to keep her quiet, but it was too late her father already had his eyes open and in a flash, the man was across the room, and the girl was in her fathers arms crying.

" How dare you try to even think about takeing my daughter away from me you sack of shit"

Ukitake was livid

The normally calm and cheerful man was shaking from head to toe with anger at the man.

"You just gave you self a ticket to hell"  
**Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Lost in a riddle that Saturday night,**

In a meer second the ukitake was on the other side of the room with the man pinned against the wall with his hang clenched around his neck.

Little did he know there was a second man who flashed behind him.

The second man kicked hard against his side, and sent him flying across to the other side of the room.

**  
Far away on the other side.  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight,**

Tring to win this battle he could'nt hold on much longer, all he knew was that he had to finish quickly

_For his daughters sake._

**And she couldn't find how to push through.**

**The trees that whisper in the evening,**

As the wind picks up and the clouds creep in showing pure sign that the rain will be here soon.

as the fight continues the danger builds as well.

Caught in an unfair fight Ukitake stuggles to keep up with could'nt let them take her, he knew. He knew he was at his limit he knew that he would'nt make it.

He had one trick left, and one more chance to get her somewhere safe.

**  
Carried away by a moonliht shadow,  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving,**

as a last resort, Ukitake pulls out his sword, in many ways he loved his sword, but he loves his sword most in situations like this. It was his last chance.

As he raised his sword he sends a message to the person he can trust the most with his daughter, byakuya.

**  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
All she saw was a sillouhette of a gun,**

Though a soon as he was done it was too late for him to live for the message took his strangth

**  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run,**

Orihime was forced to watch as her father was stabbed six times by both men, she was so in shock that she did'nt notice the man coming closer with the knife raised.

but when she did notice she screamed

"ORIHIME WAKE UP PLEASE"

**  
And she couldn't find how to push through.  
**  
**I stay, I pray.**

**  
See you in heaven far away.**

**  
I stay, I pray.**

**  
See you in heaven one day**.

_______________________________________________________________________

ukitakes pov

**Four a.m. in the morning,**

was the time the clock read on the wall,

I knew that orihime had nightmares but this was the first one that she had with me. All I could her was her calling my name and begging me to be alright which gave me the idea that it was about me. Then I heard her scream I had to wake her up so loudly I called her name.

**"orihime wake up!"**

when she did the first thing I saw was tears streeming down her face.

I'm here now with and as long as im here with you, you wont have to worrie.

**  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
**"I watched your vision forming,

as you opened your eyesto see me

its ok im with you and alway will be. I'll sing to you until you feel safe enough to fall asleep again."

**  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Stars moved slowly in the silvery night,  
Far away on the other side.  
Will you come to terms with me this night?  
But she couldn't find how to push through.**

I stay, I pray.  
See you in heaven far away.  
I stay, I pray.  
See you in heaven one day.

Far away on the other side.

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five,  
The night was heavy and the air was alive,  
But she couldn't find how to push through.

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Far away on the other side. (fades out) 

As I watched her fall asleep I realized that I had to find out what her dream was so that I could find away to get rid of it before it does real damage to her. There is no way that I'll let her live in fear of falling asleep. As her father I feel that is my duty to protect her and that include dreams. She needs so be aloud to sleep peacefully without that fear and danger in her dreams. I must read on it, even if it means going to the other world to do so. **  
**


	9. authurs note! please read

**please read: this is to ease your mind so that you dont think i ditched my work and yes read all of it if you can its for future stories.**

**hey guys i just want to remind you that in the last chapter, the song i used is called moonlight shadows. it is one of my favorit songs and if you look it up i want to know what you think about it. Also in the last chapter i had the original work erased and i dont know it i mentioned it but its not as great as the first i know that my spelling and grammer are'nt that great, but so far i have not been able to get a beta reader to help. so if any one wants to become my beta read feel free to tell me in a review that would help a bunch. **

**also thoughs of you that are wondering, english is my native tongue i just write with out looking half the time so i end up having misspelled words.**

**ok, also i really would like to know what you guys think about me combinding my stories, so read my other one in my profile and review with your answer so that i know what you think, i keep going because of your thoughts on my work and the time i have. there is only one reason that i havent been able to update and thats because i've been sick and in pain for a long time, and literaly in the hospital, I'm sorry about that but i am a little sickly so dont hold it against me if i dont update for a while most likely im sick or in the hospital getting treated. if you ask way i write if im sick so often its because i had to get this story under way and i wanted people to read my stories i like to know that people enjoy what i write, if that make sense. ok so my next chapter with be out some time next week probably on wensday i dont have school. :( yuukikrein**

**brag time: **

**so i desided to do a ukitake and orihime cause i love both of the characters. you have to admit no one writes a hole lot of family fic where they should be written. like ukitake is a fatherly figure, i men he's nice to evey one. and i thought is mean to leave orihime with out that one parental guidence around her, i also wanted to combind some humor of the joys of girl growing up. i can just imagine that phase and the look in ukitake as he goes through it with her. so im planing on doing these check ups to give you guy some thing to look up to in the future and i continue to write these stories. and ill go it in all my fics so that you guys have some thing to read, and to know that im not ditching cause i hate when people do that and its a really nice story. i've had a few nice stories that i reviewed on and alerted and im still waiting for people to update.**

**plan time: so im planning on combineing stories so that there it a long flowing story in will also give me an idea on what to put in that way i dont have writers block and its easier to do. i wont put it in any where im going to fade into it as orihime gets older.**

**also im planing on doing a bunch of vampire knight one shots for yuki and kaien for family/ romance also for you lemon heads i'll do a three shoot for you favorite characters like kaname/ zero/ yukis or other just request and ill do im open to anything(including gays and lesies so if you hate me after word then you should like me im a huge supporter on gay rights in will do any thing to encourage that gays have a right to exist.) also i'll do other one shots and stories in the future to keep my mind flowing with ideas.**

**stories that i can write for:**

**bleach**

**bloodx**

**chrono crusade**

**card chaptures**

**dn angel**

**code gease(limited, still need to research**

**papa to kiss (yaoi)**

**itazuka no kiss(dont know if that how you spell it.)**

**fruits basket**

**full metal panic**

**full metal alchomist**

**salor moon **

**saiyuki**

**sai yuki reload**

**meru puri(eger to try this one)**

**inuyasha**

**naruto**

**oaran high school host club (sp?)**

**trinity blood**

**vampire knight**

**shamen king**

**yuyu hakasho**

**fashugi yugi**

**yugiho**

**if there are others that i did not list please name the manga or anime so that i can watch or read them, that way i have an idea on what to write. like i said im ready for anything as long as it is not going to get me kicked off.**

**so you guys have thing to review to so there is now reason to be shy, im not going to be selfish and force you guys to review but id like to know or thoughts not matter who you are so please do so at your will. also i open to betas as will, trust me i need it.**


End file.
